


Livin’ It Up

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Summer Vacation, Sweat, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s the first vacation the three have taken together since Stiles and Lydia became Stiles and Lydia and Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/gifts).



> nivalvixen said: Hi! I was wondering if you would be able to write a quick fic for Stiles/Derek/Lydia, please? ^_^ Loved your Lydia/Stiles/Jackson fic ! Thank you <3

**[](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/) **

****

Rio is pretty amazing. The people, the cultural, the history, it’s all made for a wonderful week away from home. There are still two more days planned here, then they’re flying to Peru, where Cora is planning to meet them for a four day trek up to Machu Picchu. The hike isn’t really something Stiles is looking that forward to, but Derek’s excited about it, so he and Lydia agreed to it to make their boyfriend happy.

This is their first vacation together, since he and Lydia became he and Lydia and Derek over a year ago, and they’re letting Derek choose a lot of their activities because he’s been to South America before. The hike is apparently something he’s wanted to do but never has, so Stiles is excited that they get to share in that with him. Even if the idea of hiking for _four days_ doesn’t sound like a fun vacation plan at all. Fortunately, after the hiking, they plan to spend the last three days of their two week vacation at a resort on the coast of Costa Rica, which is Lydia’s choice for the trip.

Stiles got to choose Rio, and the others found plenty of things in the area they also wanted to see, so he ended up getting a week for his choice while they ended up splitting a week between them. It hasn’t just been Rio, of course. They made a day trip to meet up with Cora and her pack, which had been a ton of fun. Only not really because Cora hadn’t known that they were together in a relationship that included sex and love, so there had been some awkwardness while she tried to come to terms with her brother dating both Stiles and Lydia.

Fortunately, she got over it, and she’s excited about their four day hike. Stiles is totally going to make sure Cora is always hiking in front of him because he wouldn’t put it past her to nudge him off the tiny trail they’ll be taking at some points and send him crashing to his death. He knows she thinks he’s just using Derek for sex, hasn’t been around them enough to realize they’re actually really able to love each other despite it not being a traditional partnership, but he hopes maybe spending the days of the hike with them will help her understand.

It’s the only silver lining to look forward to in a trek that boasts terrible elevation sickness, tiny paths, and a lot of arduous exercise. At least his calves should be amazing by the time they reach Machu Picchu. Another bright side. Hell, at least he’s trying to enjoy the idea, unlike Lydia who keeps looking like she regretted ever agreeing to a four day hike. She’ll be fine, of course, because she’s _Lydia_ , but it’s still cute to watch her trying to muster up excitement about getting sweaty and sore for days. And not because of fantastic sex.

“It’s so hot,” Lydia mutters, stepping out onto the balcony of their hotel room. She’s wearing a bikini top and a sarong wrapped around her waist that shows off her legs. She’s spent half the week at the beach, tanning while watching him and Derek play in the water like teenagers. It’s made her skin turn sun kissed golden, and he reaches out to drag his fingers across her thigh.

“Yeah, you are,” he says, grinning when she looks at him. “Are we going out for food or staying in tonight?”

“I’d rather stay in.” Lydia shrugs. “Going out means having to put on clothes, and I’m already sticky and sweaty from the heat when I’m barely dressed.”

“We’re in Rio, Lydia.” Derek steps out onto the balcony wearing a pair of loose shorts and nothing else. The shorts are hanging low enough that his pubes are visible, which definitely confirms the _nothing else_. Stiles reaches up to rub the back of his hand over his mouth, just in case he’s drooling. “No one cares what you are or aren’t wearing.”

“Well, not all of us acclimate to a different culture so easily, Derek.” Lydia gives him a pointed look, which only makes him smile the eye crinkle smile.

“It isn’t often we get to relax, so you should embrace the vacation aspect of this.” Derek leans down and brushes a kiss against her neck. “You look gorgeous.”

“Hmph.” Lydia tosses her hair over her shoulder and smirks. “Of course I do. That’s never been in question.”

“What’s in question is whether we go out for food or order room service,” Stiles continues, making grabby hands at Derek, who huffs a laugh but walks over to him and leans in for a long, messy kiss with a little bit of ass squeezing mixed in. From both of them.

“I’m about to declare this a dictatorship instead of a democracy,” Lydia drawls, voice a little sex husky obviously from watching his and Derek’s show. “Because there’s no way we’re going anywhere in public if we can stay in and do this all night.”

“You’re such a horn dog, Lyds,” Stiles teases, pulling back and giving Derek access to his neck as he crooks his finger at her. “It’s a good look on you.”

“I’m not a horn dog.” Lydia sniffs daintily before walking over to join him and Derek. “I just have an appreciation for beauty.”

“We’re beautiful, huh?” Derek flashes her a grin before he’s reaching for her hand. He spins her, making her laugh as her hair falls out of the loose knot on the top of her head. “No dictatorship necessary. I vote to stay in, too.”

“Me three.” Stiles pushes himself away from the balcony railing, moving to dance up behind Lydia. There’s a live band playing downstairs, some kind of Brazilian music with a great, sexy beat, and a bunch of words in Portuguese that he doesn’t know at all. Lydia turns as they dance, moving her arms up to grip his neck, fingers sliding against sweaty skin as Derek presses in closer from behind her.

“You know, I’m not particularly hungry yet.” Lydia kisses Stiles’ jaw. “For food, at least.”

Stiles leans over her and kisses Derek, rubbing his face over the scratchy beard before lowering his head to taste Lydia, licking into her mouth. “Really? I’m feeling totally ravenous,” he says when he pulls back, winking as Derek picks her up and spreads her legs, letting Stiles move between them. Soon enough, the soft sounds of her moans and whines adds an excellent accompaniment to the sexy music playing from the courtyard below.


End file.
